


Fooling No One But Ourselves

by socialriotbitch



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Uruha doesn't know he's bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialriotbitch/pseuds/socialriotbitch
Summary: When Reita accidentally tells his mother he has a boyfriend, she insists he bring him on holiday with his family. Reita asks Uruha to step in and act as his date, and Uruha agrees. Uruha's straight, after all, what could go wrong?





	Fooling No One But Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> Diabetics beware, this is a lot sweeter than what I normally post. I just wanted to write a "friends to lovers", "fake dating", "presumed straight dude" AU with no homophobia in it. Just... just reituha being wholesome. That's all I want.

Uruha headed for the door when the bell rang, opening it to find Reita standing there, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, his shoulders tense as he pushed past Uruha into his house. “Uruha, I fucked up. I fucked up royally.”

Following Reita into his bedroom, Uruha wrinkled his brows and closed the door behind him. “You message me saying you need to come over ASAP, and now you're acting like you accidentally killed someone. Don't tell me I have to bury a body with you.”

“Worse, Uruha,” Reita said as he sat down on the edge of Uruha's mattress, looking up at him with wide eyes. “It's worse than that.”

“Why don't you calm down and start from the beginning.” Uruha sat down next to Reita, patting his back and giving him what he hoped was a reassuring smile. Reita was acting way too weird for Uruha's tastes.

“Right. So you know how the holidays are coming up, and my relatives like to go away to that ski resort every year and spend a week together, all that 'quality time with the family' bullshit they use to guilt trip me into coming even though they know I don't like skiing. 'Blah blah, some fresh air will be good for you, you're always just inside playing video games, you could always bring a sledge, there's a swimming pool', and so on.” He waited for Uruha to nod before he continued. “Well, my aunt was ecstatic to hear that I'm gay, and now she wants me to bring my boyfriend so she can meet him and dote on him and probably threaten to shoot him if he breaks my heart.”

Another slow nod from Uruha. “But Reita, you don't have a boyfriend.”

Reita solemnly shook his head. “Last week, my mum was hounding me about dating, trying to set me up with all the gays in all of Kanagawa, and the only way I was getting out of that conversation without a blind date was to tell a lie. So I told her you're my boyfriend, but she must have been so overjoyed that she called my aunt to gossip, because now the whole family wants to meet you.”

“You said what?” Uruha's eyes were so wide, he looked comical. “Reita, I'm straight.”

“My family doesn't know that! And they've already paid for your trip, so you might as well come. They do have a pretty nice pool, and the view is fantastic.”

“Wait, wait, hold on.” Uruha rubbed his hand over his face, sighing as he rubbed his forehead. “You want me to come with you and your whole family on vacation and pretend that I'm your boyfriend?”

“Pretty please with a cherry on top?” Reita put on his best puppy eyes. “I'll owe you big time.”

“No.” Uruha put a hand between them, and Reita looked crestfallen. Then Uruha leaned in, brows furrowed, mouth pursed, and poked Reita in the chest. “You don't 'owe me'. That's too vague. You're gonna buy me at least two new games. Three if I have to kiss you.”

Reita's face lit up and he slung his arms around Uruha's shoulders, smiling from ear to ear. “Thank you so much.”

Uruha sighed. “I'm the world's best friend, you hear that?”

“The best of the best.”

~

If Uruha thought Reita's mum had asked a lot of questions during the drive to the resort, it was nothing compared to the interrogation when they got to the lobby and met up with the rest of Reita's family. When had he realised he was into guys? How long had he and Reita been together? How did his parents feel about his identity? Uruha tried to answer as patiently as possible, but when Reita returned with the keys to their room, he excused himself quickly.

“I never thought I'd get away. Is your aunt a detective or something?”

Reita chuckled as he swiped the key card. “She's just excited that her favourite nephew is gay like her. It's not that common, you know.”

Uruha slung his bag on the floor, about to come up with some half-assed reply when he saw the king sized bed that took up half the room. “Fuck, no. I'm out of here. I can't do this.”

“Oh come on, it's not that bad.” Reita bit his lip, taking off his shoes and padding over to the window, pulling back the curtains. “Look at the magnificent view!”

“No offence, Reita, but I don't give a shit about the view. Why on earth did your family book us a double bed?”

“I suspect for the same reason my mum sneaked a whole stack of condoms into my bag earlier.”

Uruha looked at him incredulously, laughing as he shook his head. “This is too weird, man. I'd rather sleep on the floor.”

“Don't be ridiculous, 'Ruha, it's cold. This is no different from that time we went on that school outing and shared a tent.” Reita flopped down on the bed, resting his hands behind his head.

“Yeah, except we were in different sleeping bags.”

“I'm sure we can ask for an extra bed if it bothers you that much.”

“And risk your loving aunt Sherlock asking us what's wrong and sending us to couples therapy?” Reita snorted from the bed, and Uruha grinned at his own joke, reaching into his bag and grabbing his GameBoy. “Just give me time to work through it. Or knock me out with a hammer and spoon me in my sleep, if you must.”

“Hey.” Uruha looked up from his game long enough to catch Reita's shy smile. “Thanks again.”

“We'll have a nice vacation together, and I don't have to worry about your mum hooking you up with some sleazeball who'll steal you away from me and give you a bunch of STDs. It all works out for the best.”

“Hey!” Reita grinned as he picked up a pillow, smacking Uruha's back with it. “I'd use a condom!”

“Ugh, did you have to say that? Now I'm imagining you getting fucked by some random guy.”

“Yeah, does he look good?” It was Reita's turn to get hit with the pillow, but he only laughed it off. “Ah, ah, yeah, harder baby, that's the spot, your dick feels so good.”

“What the fuck, man?” Uruha scrunched his nose up in distaste, hitting Reita again for good measure. Reita was about to retaliate when they heard a knock on the door, and he got up to answer it instead.

“Oh, hi, mum,” Reita stuttered, moving aside so she could enter the room. She smiled at Uruha on the bed, who waved back.

“It's good to see you boys still have your clothes on,” she said with a smile. Uruha burst out laughing, and Reita blushed to his ears.

“Mum!”

She held up a hand to silence him. “It's not that long since I was 20 years old myself, and I know what I did with my boyfriend in hotel rooms back then.” Another roar of laughter from Uruha, Reita hiding his face in his palms with a shameful whine. “How is the room, Uruha-kun?”

Uruha gasped for breath between fits of laughter. “It's great, ma'am, thank you for your generosity.”

“It's the least I could do. Reita stopped sharing a room with his sister years ago, anyway. It was no trouble to upgrade his usual single room to a double.”

“Mum, could you please stop embarrassing me,” Reita mumbled.

“There's nothing embarrassing about that,” Uruha said. “I'm sure you and your sister used to have lots of fun braiding each other's hair and talking about boys. It's almost a shame I'm taking you away from all of that.”

“You boys be nice,” Reita's mother said with a smile. “Dinner is at seven, Reita knows the way to the dining hall. See you then.”

Uruha waited until the door was locked before he started giggling again. “Your mum was quite the sinner when she was our age, apparently.”

“Shut up before I suffocate you with the pillow,” Reita hissed. “I'm so gonna regret this. Maybe I should have just gone on the blind date instead.”

“Aw, but sweetheart.”

Reita made a gagging noise. “Don't call me that.”

“Sure thing, peaches.”

“You're loving this, aren't you? You evil bastard.”

Uruha's only reply was a grin as he picked his game back up.

~

It wasn't until they were alone at the bar, Uruha on his second beer and Reita still nursing his glass of soda, that Uruha finally opened up. “I didn't know your family was so...”

“Intrusive? Nosy? Curious?” Reita suggested.

“Loud,” Uruha said with a sigh, tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ear. “Your aunt's girlfriend seems nice, though.”

Reita rolled his eyes. “She's a raging lesbian, 'Ruha.”

“I wasn't going to hit on her.” Uruha frowned, shuddering at the mental image Reita's words elicited. “First of all, she's practically your aunt, that would just be gross. Secondly, I may be a dick, but I'm not so much of an ass that I'd cheat on my boyfriend while on vacation with him.”

“So you'll cheat on me when we get home? Classy.”

“Hey, at least I'm saving you the humiliation of your entire family finding out about it,” Uruha said, shooting Reita a grin.

“Ah yes, you're such a gentleman,” Reita said, rolling his eyes, though he was sporting a grin himself. “Speaking of, how did things go with you and that chick? You know, the one who worked at that coffee place?”

“Oh, her,” Uruha said, finishing off his beer and waving the bartender over, gesturing for another. “We had too many differences. Different taste in films, different taste in food, she doesn't like games, and so on. It got to the point where we'd meet up and have nothing to do, nothing to talk about besides work.”

“I'm sorry,” Reita said, giving Uruha a pat on the back while he took a swig of his beer. “Was the sex at least good?”

“Why are you suddenly so interested in my sex life?” Uruha asked, raising an eyebrow at Reita, giving him a lopsided smile.

“Just making sure you're not wasting your time with girls who are neither worthy of your time nor your dick,” Reita said and shrugged.

“It was alright,” Uruha said, shaking his head at Reita's blunt response. “She wasn't that good with her tongue, but I can't really complain.”

“I'm sure you'll find someone when the time is right.”

“Yeah, well I'm not in a hurry. Besides, I'm doing a lot better than you, aren't I? At least I'm not the one pretending I'm dating my friend.”

“Really? I thought that was exactly what you were doing,” Reita said, laughing when Uruha swatted his shoulder, making no move to dodge it.

“Yeah, but I'm doing this for your sake, not because I don't have better options,” Uruha mumbled, annoyed when Reita barely winced.

“All I know is you're here with me instead of in some random chick's bed right now.”

“Yeah, well,” Uruha said with a soft smile, staring at a spot on the wall. “This is better.”

~

“I just think it's unfair that your mum won't let you get a bird,” Uruha said, a little too loudly, speech slurred from the alcohol, and Reita frantically tried to shush him, holding him up with one arm while swiping the key card with the other.

“Be quiet, 'Ruha, it's late. People are trying to sleep,” Reita said in that patient tone of voice he always used when Uruha was drunk, and Uruha was well aware.

“I think you'd be a great bird dad,” Uruha said, stumbling into their room, almost toppling over, but Reita's grip on his arm kept him upright. “If we lived together, I'd let you have, like, so many birds.”

“So many?” Reita asked, locking the door behind them and gesturing to the bathroom, walking slowly so Uruha could focus on keeping his balance.

“A whole flock of them. Even if they kept me awake all night,” Uruha said with a determined nod, and Reita smiled as he leaned Uruha against the counter, leaving him there to rummage around in his bag for his toothbrush.

“With how loud you're being right now, I think it'd be the other way around.”

“They'd get used to me,” Uruha said, watching Reita fill a cup with water and hand it to him. “Kind of like you,” he said, downing the entire cup in one go and giving it back to Reita, who filled it again. “How much water do you want me to drink?”

“So many,” Reita replied, waiting until Uruha had emptied the cup again before handing him his toothbrush. Thankfully, Uruha didn't seem too far gone to operate it. “You'll thank me in the morning.”

“You're a great friend, Reita,” Uruha said, spitting toothpaste all over the mirror, making Reita's lips curl into a smile.

“Think you can piss without drowning in the toilet?”

“I can do my best.”

Uruha did manage, though it took so long Reita had started to worry by the time Uruha flushed and washed his hands, waddling over to the bed. He got his jeans halfway down his legs before he fell down on the bed with a low groan, not protesting when Reita pulled them the rest of the way off, folding the duvet over him. “Good night,” Uruha mumbled, half asleep already.

A quiet laugh sounded from the bathroom in reply. “Good night.”

~

“Rise and shine, party lion.”

Uruha squinted at the bright light coming through the window, rolling over on the other side with a groan. “What time is it?”

“Noon. I let you sleep through breakfast, we just had lunch. I've brought you some food,” Reita said, setting down a plate of omurice on the bedside table next to Uruha, along with a glass of water. “I told them you weren't feeling too good, and they let me take it back to the room.”

“Fuck, I'm sorry,” Uruha said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes tiredly, pressing on his forehead to alleviate the ache. “I'm not exactly giving your family the best first impression.”

“Don't worry, I lied and told them you had stomach cramps,” Reita said, running a hand through Uruha's messy hair.

“You really are making a habit of lying to your family about me,” Uruha mumbled, wincing when his bladder made itself known, rushing to the bathroom. He got back and sat up in bed, grabbing his plate and balancing it in his lap, reaching for the chopsticks. “Please tell me your mum didn't draw the ketchup heart.”

“That was me, you jerk,” Reita said, cheeks heating up when Uruha laughed. “Anyway, eat up and you might get a Kit-Kat.”

“You bought Kit-Kats?” Uruha asked, looking up excitedly, swallowing his mouthful. “You know I love Kit-Kats.”

“Why do you think I bought them?” Reita asked, rolling his eyes, though his smile was soft when he emptied the contents of a plastic bag on the bed. Not only had he gotten Uruha's favourite Kit-Kat flavours, but also a few of his go-to hangover drinks, and Uruha's chest fluttered warmly.

“You're the best.”

“You're here with me, aren't you?” Reita said, laughing as he picked up his book, sitting next to Uruha in bed and starting to read. “Don't mention it.”

~

They'd gone down to the swimming pool after lunch to find it completely empty, all the other patrons likely out skiing and enjoying the snow. Reita didn't seem to mind, though, swimming laps and splashing water at Uruha, who was sitting on the edge in his trunks, swaying his feet in the water. “Race me from one end to the other?”

Uruha looked up from his feet with a grin, cocking his head at Reita. “Why would I want to crush your spirit like that?”

“You talk big, but can you back it up?” Reita asked, unbothered by Uruha's confident attitude, floating in the water and looking expectantly at Uruha.

“Just don't come crying to me about your bruised ego,” Uruha said, getting up and diving into the pool, brushing his long hair back and swimming to the far side of it. “First one to get across and back again gets the last Kit-Kat?”

“Fine by me,” Reita said and followed Uruha.

Despite Uruha's cocky banter, he ended up losing, and Reita was still grinning when they got out of the shower, towelling off and putting their clothes back on. “Stop looking so smug, competitions aren't about winning or losing, they're about having fun.”

“Tell that to the last Kit-Kat,” Reita said, his grin unwavering, and Uruha rolled his eyes.

“We both know you're going to share it with me anyway.”

“Maybe I won't, just for that comment,” Reita said, sticking his tongue out at Uruha, and Uruha had to hold back a snort. Reita was truly adorable, and Uruha didn't even mind that he lost, just seeing Reita like this was worth it. He wrapped his arms around him from behind, hugging him tightly for a moment before stepping back so he could put his shirt on.

“You love me,” Uruha mumbled, and Reita didn't protest.

~

Reita had gone for a walk after dinner. Even though he didn't enjoy skiing, he could still appreciate the quiet nights and the beautiful landscape, covered by a white veil of snow. At least most days, when it wasn't too cold. A wind had kicked up before Reita had gotten far, and he'd wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck and turned around, walking back home before he had time to start freezing.

He didn't knock before entering the hotel room, figuring Uruha was just playing his game again, opening the door and hanging his coat up, toeing his boots off, then freezing when he heard a stifled groan. “'Ruha?”

Rounding the corner and glancing toward their bed revealed Uruha naked from the waist down, hand wrapped around his cock, staring wide-eyed at Reita, mouth flapping open like a fish out of water. Reita quickly averted his gaze, his cheeks heating up until he was sure he looked like a tomato. “Were you..?”

“Yeah,” Uruha said, his voice rugged, not helping Reita's flustered expression one bit. “Sorry, thought you'd be out longer,” he said, biting his lip as he glanced down at his cock, trying to decide what would be more awkward between asking Reita to leave so he could finish or stuffing himself back into his pants and hoping the problem solved itself before long.

“The weather turned bad, so I came back,” Reita said, tossing his mittens on the shelf, politely avoiding eye contact with Uruha, not wanting to make him any more uncomfortable than he undoubtedly already was. “Now what?”

“That's the question, isn't it?” Uruha asked, still sounding breathless. “This is strictly your hotel room, and your family paying for it, I'd say it's up to you.”

Reita laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck. “You really want to leave that up to the gay man? What if I wanted to help you out?”

“Well, would that be so awful?” Uruha asked, flinching when Reita's gaze snapped up, their eyes locking for the first time since Reita had entered. “I mean, it would be the fastest way of dealing with the issue, so to speak.”

“You know what you're saying, right?” Reita asked, his voice almost a whisper, as if this was a dangerous topic. Of course Uruha was gorgeous, a good height, just the right amount of muscle, plush lips that Reita had definitely dreamt of kissing at least once, but he had always repressed those thoughts, knowing Uruha was straight and valuing their friendship too much to risk screwing it up by allowing himself to be attracted to him. And even though the only time he'd seen him erect was the short glimpse he got a minute ago, his cock was definitely not half bad.

“Yeah? I mean, I'm not suggesting it, that would just be mean, on account of me being straight and all,” Uruha said, hoping he was successfully keeping his emotions off his face. “But if you're offering, I'm not gonna say no.”

There was a moment, almost suspended in time, where they just stared at one another, Uruha still with his dick in his hand, and Reita barely breathing out of fear that he might startle Uruha. Then Reita was wrenching his sweater off, going to his knees in front of the bed, Uruha spreading his legs to accommodate Reita between them. Not a word was spoken, Reita closing his eyes as he pressed his lips to Uruha's thigh appreciatively, Uruha unable to tear his gaze away from Reita, willingly on his knees before him, caressing his legs with his hands.

Reita kissed his way up the inside of Uruha's thigh, his lips lingering each time, tasting and worshipping and still entirely in disbelief that this was Uruha, his straight as a log best friend who he'd known since elementary school, spreading his legs wider for Reita to explore. Uruha was breathing heavily, mouth open and cheeks flushed as he watched Reita's mouth travel along his skin, his mind struggling to catch up with the reality of the situation.

Reita took a moment to admire Uruha's cock, long and beautiful and already starting to turn red, and he almost moaned at the gasp Uruha let out when he wrapped his hand around the base, giving it a few slow strokes and watching in fascination. He pressed his tongue to the shaft, running it up the length and humming at the taste, closing his eyes and swirling it around the head.

Uruha's hand that had been stroking himself hovered uselessly in the air, and he was grateful when Reita gently took hold of his wrist, guiding it towards his head. Uruha tangled his fingers in Reita's bleached hair, gripping it loosely, biting his lip when Reita let out a soft groan. His dick responded by twitching eagerly, and Uruha felt like he should be embarrassed, but he couldn't find it in him. He had a feeling somehow that even despite their friendly banter, this wasn't something Reita would hold against him, trusted that he wouldn't make him feel bad about it later, and he supposed that was the reason he was able to let go and enjoy himself like this.

Reita closed his lips around the head of Uruha's cock, his stomach fluttering at having someone in his mouth again. It had been a while, and he certainly hadn't expected to get laid during this vacation, least of all with Uruha, but he was determined to give him the best damn blowjob he could. It was hotter, for some reason, knowing exactly whose cock he was sucking, whose head he was stroking with his tongue, whose soft moans were filling the small room, waking his own cock to life in his trousers.

“Holy fuck.” Uruha groaned when Reita took him deeper, sliding down until his lips met his hand, and he watched Reita through hooded eyes, amazed at how easily he took him. Not that Uruha was huge, but his previous sexual partners had always been somewhat hesitant, obviously doing it for Uruha's pleasure, and not their own. Reita wasn't blowing him to get Uruha off in the fastest possible way, despite that having been their original deal. No, Reita was almost reverent in the glide of his lips along Uruha's skin, sucking like he couldn't get enough of his cock, and it was quickly turning Uruha into a moaning mess.

Uruha hadn't been far off when Reita interrupted him earlier, and he knew he wouldn't be able to last long, not with Reita sucking him so eagerly, free hand fondling his balls and making it harder for Uruha to keep his voice down, but he wanted to drag this out as long as he could. Maybe it wasn't polite, maybe he should for once do his best to cum quickly, to not take advantage of Reita's hospitality in such a way, but Uruha had never been blown by someone who clearly enjoyed it as much as Reita did, and whether due to morbid curiosity or something else that he wasn't quite sure he wanted to pinpoint, Uruha clung to his last strand of coherence, refusing to let go yet.

Reita moaned around Uruha's cock when he tasted precum, his chest swelling with pride at how much Uruha was enjoying himself, and he dared a glance up at Uruha's face, almost forgetting to breathe with how gorgeous Uruha looked. Eyes half closed, mouth open as strings of moans left his lips, cheeks gently flushed as he met Reita's gaze, Uruha was a sight to behold, and Reita thought he could bob his head on Uruha's cock for hours if only he would look at him like that.

“Reita, I, I'm,” Uruha said breathlessly, giving Reita's hair a gentle tug, knowing it would be inconsiderate to not at least warn Reita of his impending orgasm. To his surprise, Reita didn't pull back, even when Uruha's legs tensed and he moaned desperately, spurt after spurt filling Reita's mouth. Reita kept sucking him through the aftershocks, and Uruha was almost afraid he would have to pull him off before he got too sensitive, but Reita pulled back just as his dick started to soften, panting softly.

“Fuck, you swallowed?” Uruha asked, frowning at how foreign his own voice sounded to him, raspy and low, even more so than normal. Reita shrugged, the blush on his cheeks darkening, and Uruha bit his lip at the sight of him. Before the silence had time to get uncomfortable, Reita got up, avoiding Uruha's eyes and heading towards the bathroom without a word, shocking Uruha enough that he didn't speak right away. “Where are you going?”

“I need to take care of this,” Reita mumbled, knowing he didn't need to gesture to the tent in his trousers for Uruha to realise what he meant. Uruha's reactions had been so hot, Reita was rock hard just from blowing him, and he wasn't about to take a cold shower and just will the boner away.

“Dude, come back here,” Uruha said, having caught his breath enough to sound somewhat firm in his command. Reita stopped in his tracks, though he didn't turn around, and Uruha got up with a sigh, wrapping his arms around Reita's abdomen, pulling him flush against his back. “Lie down on the bed, I'll help you out.”

“'Ruha, you don't owe me anything,” Reita insisted, even when Uruha's hand brushed over the front of his trousers, the brief contact enough to make him moan, and he didn't have it in him to be embarrassed. “I can deal with it, don't worry.”

“Nonsense,” Uruha said, cupping the front of Reita's trousers and squeezing him gently, and it felt so strange to be touching him like this, to feel a bulge underneath his palm that wasn't his own. “True friends don't let their friend blow them and leave them to take care of their own boner.”

Reita didn't know what to say to that, so he remained silent, keeping his hips still despite how much he wanted to grind against Uruha's hand. He had to remind himself who Uruha was, he didn't have any experience with a cock that wasn't his own, and Reita didn't want to startle him by moving too much. He was limp in Uruha's hold, even as Uruha took a step back, carefully guiding Reita to lie down on the bed, his back on the mattress and his gaze fixed on the ceiling.

“You really don't have to,” Reita mumbled, though his mind was screaming at him to shut up and stop protesting, to take everything Uruha had to offer.

“I want to,” Uruha replied, voice low, but firm, and there wasn't a hint of hesitance in his tone. His determination was what finally shut Reita up, and he lay there, still avoiding looking at Uruha, not wanting to do anything that could scare him off. Uruha swiftly undid Reita's belt, gliding his trousers off his legs and throwing them to the floor. He ran his hands up his thighs, gripping the hem of his boxers and pulling them off slowly, gradually revealing Reita's body.

Reita was hard, dick standing proudly between his legs as Uruha got his boxers all the way off and discarded them, and Uruha admired his girth for a second before running his fingers along the length. As dicks went, Reita's wasn't too bad, not that Uruha spent a lot of time staring at them. He grabbed the small tube of lube still on the bed after earlier and squeezed some into his hand, wrapping his fist loosely around Reita and blushing at the loud moan that followed.

“Why do you have lube?” Reita asked, not yet so far gone that he didn't realise how slick Uruha's hand was.

“I wasn't planning on getting some, if that's what you think,” Uruha said, breathing out a laugh as he gave Reita a few experimental strokes, getting used to the feel of his length in his hand.

“But you must have packed it on purpose,” Reita said, closing his eyes when Uruha's hand moved, surprised he was still coherent enough to string words together.

“Be glad I did,” Uruha said, smiling at how that was what Reita chose to point out. “Unless you normally prefer jerking off dry.”

“I just find it interesting how you planned to jerk it when you knew we would be sharing a hotel room.” Reita tried to keep his pleasured noises down for the sake of the neighbours, but Uruha's hand felt good wrapped around his cock like that, and to his pleasant surprise, there was a distinct lack of hesitation to his movements.

“I'm offended you're still able to talk,” Uruha said, planting his free hand on the bed next to Reita, finding a comfortable position and stroking him earnestly. He watched Reita squirm, gripping the sheets tightly, fists clenching as gasps and moans left his lips, and Uruha hoped that warm feeling in his chest was just pride that he could turn Reita into a stuttering mess.

Reita's toes curled in pleasure, and he bit down on his hand to keep his voice hushed, his hips lifting off the bed as he humped Uruha's fist. Uruha didn't seem to mind, continuing to stroke him expertly, fingers finding exactly the spots that made Reita's moans rise in volume, wrist moving at just the right angle. Reita let himself focus only on Uruha's hand on his cock, the warm feeling of a calloused palm against his heated flesh, making his head spin.

He moaned Uruha's name as he came, arching off the bed and muffling his sounds with his hand as best he could. Uruha's gaze roved over Reita as he milked his orgasm from him, from his flushed face contorted in pleasure to his gorgeous cock that was shooting cum over his own stomach and Uruha's hand. He had never seen another man cum up close before, and something about it was exciting. Maybe it was just the thrill of it being the first time, or maybe it was knowing that despite his lack of experience, he could still bring Reita over the edge.

Reita was still staring at the ceiling in disbelief, hand covering his mouth, remaining completely still out of fear that Uruha would bolt once the reality of the situation kicked in. Getting involved with a straight guy was always a bad idea, but his best friend, at that? Reita found it hard to enjoy the post-orgasmic bliss his body was experiencing when his mind was panicking, afraid he had screwed up and lost Uruha forever.

When Uruha got up without a word and headed for the bathroom, Reita couldn't hold the tears back any more, they spilled down his cheeks silently, his heart clenching with regret over what he'd done. One mistake was all it took, and now Uruha would never look at him the same way again, would always see him as that disgusting homo who had taken advantage of him in a moment of weakness.

Uruha returned with a damp towel to find Reita crying on the bed, immediately rushing over and sitting next to him, lifting him into his arms and holding him against his chest. “I'm here, Reita, I'm here. What's wrong?” Had he done something to set Reita off? He thought they'd both been enjoying themselves, but maybe Reita had just been too polite to tell him to stop? Fear gripped Uruha as he held a now sobbing Reita, arms wrapped around him as he rocked him gently back and forth, rubbing his cheek against the top of his head, the same way he had always comforted him, ever since they were little.

It took a moment for Reita to realise that not only had Uruha only left to get something to clean him up with, he was now cradling Reita in his arms and whispering soothing words to him, clearly not upset with him or running for the hills in a homophobic fit. For a second, he even felt bad for thinking Uruha would do that, shouldn't he trust Uruha after they'd known each other for so long, years spent together, several of them with Reita questioning himself? Not once had Uruha made an undue comment or failed to defend Reita from rude peers who couldn't keep their insecurities to themselves. Still, Uruha deserved an honest answer, despite how ridiculous it sounded when Reita thought about it. “I thought you left because you were disgusted with me.”

“What? Oh, Reita,” Uruha said, relieved that he hadn't fucked up after all, though Reita's hesitant reply still worried him. “You're not disgusting,” he said in a soft voice, though he left no room for argument, stroking Reita's back slowly, soothing movements of his hand that had Reita's breaths calming down almost immediately.

Reita waited until he could blink his eyes somewhat dry and the lump in his throat had mostly dissipated before he spoke up, Uruha still hugging him to his chest. “Now what?”

“What do you mean?” Uruha asked, voice slightly muffled in the messy strands of Reita's hair.

“What changes?”

“Does anything need to change? We're mature adults, Reita. We can enjoy a good mutual orgasm without it shaking up the foundations of our friendship. I help clean you up, we crawl into bed, and we go to sleep. It doesn't have to be more complicated than that.”

“Right, yeah,” Reita said, smiling as he watched Uruha reach for the towel, gently wiping his cum off. “Thanks.”

“Don't mention it.”

~

And just as agreed, the following morning, everything was the same. Uruha didn't treat Reita any differently, their friendship hadn't faltered after the night's antics, and Reita didn't make a move on him. Uruha didn't feel eyes on him in the shower, nor did he feel the need to check, and when he stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his hips to look for clean clothes, Reita was reading his book, commenting something about the main character that made Uruha laugh.

It was almost as if nothing at all had happened last night. The sun continued its rise and descent over the sky like any other day, Reita's family left to go skiing, and nobody seemed to have heard any suspicious noises from Reita and Uruha's room, or if they had, they didn't bring it up. It wasn't until after lunch, when they had gone down to the pool, and Uruha was again sitting with his feet in the water watching Reita swim laps like a dolphin that he realised that something was different.

He couldn't put his finger on it at first, he just had a creeping feeling that everything was a lie, that the perfect façade had to crumble eventually, though why, he had no idea. There was nothing about Reita that seemed off, Uruha thought with a smile as he watched him tap the far end of the pool and turn around, swimming back the way he came. And then a thought struck him, clear as day, yet it had taken him quite some time to even consider it. What made this morning feel so odd wasn't that anything had changed between them, but rather that nothing had.

Shouldn't something be different? After all, Uruha was a straight man, and not only had Reita sucked him off last night, Uruha had returned the favour with a handjob that he couldn't lie to himself and say that only Reita had enjoyed. It should be natural that something changed, that Uruha would have felt at least some small amount of apprehension, and in truth it was that distinct lack of awkwardness that made Uruha feel like things weren't the way they should be.

He was startled out of his thoughts when Reita whooped victoriously, climbing up the ladder and exclaiming that he'd beaten his best time from yesterday, and Uruha smiled proudly at him in congratulation. And just like that, everything fell into place. Uruha wanted to see Reita happy, wanted to spend the rest of his life with him, wanted to hold him and tell him everything would be okay when he was sad, and none of these were new thoughts that had popped into his head overnight, they were feelings he'd harboured for years, but never quite pinpointed until now, simply because there had been no need to.

Reita sat down next to Uruha, raising his his palm with that stupid, big grin of his, and Uruha obliged with his silent request for a high five. Their palms touched, and instead of pulling his hand back as usual, Uruha let it linger, closing his fingers around Reita's, smiling at the confused look Reita shot him. He leaned closer, brushing his nose against Reita's, closing his eyes as he pressed their lips together in what had to be the most chaste kiss he'd given since high school.

Reita's lips tasted faintly of chlorine, they were plush and soft against Uruha's, and he didn't think a simple kiss had ever felt this satisfying. He already missed it when he pulled back, a soft blush tinting his cheeks, smiling at a surprised and disoriented Reita.

“Why?” he asked, to which Uruha only shrugged, looking down at their joined hands that had drifted into Reita's lap, rubbing his thumb in slow circles on Reita's skin.

“It felt right,” he said simply, glancing up at Reita and nudging him with the tip of his nose. “This, being with you. It feels right.”

Reita's expression of disbelief softened into one of comprehension and warmth, and he draped the arm that wasn't being held hostage by Uruha around his shoulders, pulling him closer until he could rest his forehead against his. “I think I know what you mean.”

~

Reita finished rinsing their swimming trunks, moving to hang them over the shower cabinet so they could drip dry, and he smiled when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, Uruha draping himself over his back. Lips touched the back of his neck, and Reita hummed softly in appreciation, reaching behind himself to tangle his hand in Uruha's damp hair. “So that back there, that wasn't a one time thing?”

Uruha lay a row of gentle kisses along Reita's shoulder, resting his cheek against his back and closing his eyes as he contemplated Reita's question. “No, it wasn't. I want you, Reita,” he said, dragging his lips along Reita's skin up to his neck.

“How do you want me?” Reita asked, tilting his head to the side to give Uruha more room to work with, relaxing in his hold.

“Any way you'll let me have you.” Uruha sucked gently on a patch of Reita's skin, not enough to mark him and cause a scene with his family, but enough to draw a low moan from Reita's lips. The fingers in his hair tightened, the slight tug just enough that Uruha almost lost his focus, but he pulled away in time. “I want everything with you.”

Reita turned around in Uruha's arms, pressing their lips together again, and to his pleasant surprise, the second was just as good as the first. The kiss deepened this time, their lips moving slowly against one another's, Uruha nipping at Reita's bottom lip from time to time. They pulled apart after a while, their cheeks tinted red and breathing laboured, and in some wordless agreement, headed back to the bedroom.

Uruha pulled Reita's shirt off on the way to the bed, tossing it aside and nearly moaning as Reita's chest was bared to him, and this time, he could pay it the attention it deserved. He made sure Reita's legs were against the bed before he pushed him down, Reita grunting as his back hit the mattress, reaching up to grab Uruha's shoulders.

“You're beautiful,” Uruha mumbled as he descended on him, dragging his tongue along his skin, determined to show how much he truly appreciated his body. For too long he'd held back from openly admiring Reita physically, convincing himself any attraction he felt was just pride, tinged perhaps with a bit of jealousy. Reita really was stunning, from his toned arms to his firm abs, and Uruha regretted all the times he'd looked away out of some heteronormative aversion to seeing him naked.

“You're not so bad yourself,” Reita said, and Uruha looked up to catch the grin that graced his features. He pressed his lips to Reita's chest in a lingering kiss, running his hands up his sides, and it was so strange, but oh so good, to be touching Reita in this way for the first time.

Hands tugged at his shirt, Uruha detaching himself from Reita long enough for him to pull it off, and this time when Uruha bent down again, it was to take Reita's nipple into his mouth. Reita moaned and arched his back off the mattress, hands gripping Uruha's upper arms, and Uruha hummed in response. He sucked and licked at the bud in his mouth, circling his tongue around it, focusing his attentions on the areas that made Reita squeeze his arms a little harder, moan a little louder, breathe a little deeper.

Uruha didn't pull away until Reita's nipple was covered in saliva, getting up and going over to his bag, rummaging around for a bit before finding the lube. He tossed the tube on the bed and returned to Reita, who had crawled further up so he was properly on it now, lying on his back and watching Uruha expectantly. Uruha knelt by Reita's feet, leaning forwards and undoing the front of his trousers, pulling them down slowly and kissing his thigh as it was exposed to him bit by bit. Once the trousers were discarded, he repeated the process with his boxers, this time kissing his way down Reita's other leg, his heart nearly skipping a beat at the deep moan that sounded from Reita's lips.

Once he had Reita fully naked, blushing faintly and watching him through hooded eyes, Uruha raised one of his legs to his mouth, meeting his gaze and touching his lips to Reita's ankle lovingly. He kissed the sensitive areas around Reita's foot, and with every press of his lips, Reita let out a soft sound that spurred Uruha on further. He stroked his calf absently as he showered Reita's foot in affection, briefly taking his curled toes in his mouth and licking them tenderly.

“Uruha,” Reita whispered, his voice so soft it tugged at Uruha's heart strings, and he forced himself to pull away, smiling down at Reita as he leaned over him to reach for the lube, lowering his head to kiss him. Reita's lips were soft and pliant against his, matching Uruha's pace as he caressed them slowly, opening the tube with some difficulty while also holding himself up, coating his fingers in lube and pulling back with a low hum.

Reita looked absolutely delectable, hair still damp and fanned out messily on the pillow beneath him, cheeks tinted red and swollen lips parted as he breathed heavily, following Uruha with his gaze as he lay down on his side next to Reita.

“Raise your leg for me?” When Reita nodded and complied, Uruha hooked his arm under his knee, shifting closer as he dipped his fingers between his legs, finding his cleft and making Reita moan. He rubbed one slick finger over Reita's rim, feeling the muscles twitch at his touch, leaning in and kissing Reita's shoulder as he prodded at his hole.

The moan Reita gave when Uruha slipped the tip of his finger inside almost made him forget all about being gentle and push in right away, but he pulled out and closed his eyes, making sure he had calmed down before trying again. He wanted to make sure Reita felt good and enjoyed himself as much as Uruha, and there was no need to rush this, they had all night, after all.

Reita's hole clenched around him as he pushed his finger to the second knuckle, keeping it still for now and letting Reita adjust, doing his best to distract him with his lips. He waited until he heard Reita's breathing dip before moving, pulling his finger out until just the tip was left inside, then sliding it back in, kissing down his shoulder.

He took his time with the first finger, going slow and deep until Reita's leg was quivering where it lay trapped under his arm, his breathing harsh in the otherwise quiet room. He pulled out and stroked his fingers along Reita's cleft a few times, smiling at the way his hole fluttered when he passed it, and then pushed in two fingers at once, twisting them slightly as they went in.

Reita cursed softly, and Uruha's cock twitched in response, his trousers getting too tight for comfort with the way Reita's reactions affected him. Every little sound he made was so hot, Uruha knew he would be content just lying there fingering Reita all night, drawing whimpers and moans from his lips until they were too tired to move. But it would be undeniably better to be buried to the hilt inside him, Reita swallowing him and gripping the sheets beneath him, coming undone at Uruha's touch.

Patience slipping away with every twitch of Reita's body, Uruha increased the pace of his thrusts, inserting a third finger and sliding it halfway in before a strained noise made him pause. “Am I hurting you?” he asked, raising his head to look at Reita, guilt striking him at the way he was biting his lip.

Reita shook his head quickly, meeting Uruha's eyes despite how hard it was to keep his own open. “It's okay, just,” he began, trailing off and drawing a shaky breath. “Upper wall, further back, curl them a little.”

Despite Reita's sentences coming out as fragments, Uruha did his best to comply, hooking his fingers and pushing them deeper, and on the third try, Reita arched his back with a low groan. Uruha's cheeks flushed at the eager response, and he focused on moving his fingers at the right angle, hitting that spot over and over and watching, mesmerised, as Reita closed his eyes and lifted his hips, moving in rhythm with Uruha as much as he could. Consciously, he'd known men had a prostate, but it hadn't crossed his mind until now, probably filed away in his brain as information he hadn't thought he'd ever find useful.

Now, however, he was definitely taking advantage of it, thrusting his fingers into Reita in such a way that he had planted his free leg on the mattress, pushing back against Uruha's fingers, and though it was obvious he was trying to keep his moans down, he wasn't doing a very good job of it. Uruha watched, panting softly himself as Reita reached down and closed his fist around his dick, smearing his precum along the shaft and stroking himself in time with Uruha's fingers moving inside him.

The sight of Reita cumming was breathtaking. Uruha couldn't tear his gaze away, Reita's brows furrowed and lips parted around silent groans as he raised his hips off the bed, pumping his dick and coating his abdomen in strings of cum. Uruha continued to move his fingers while Reita quivered, rubbing over his sweet spot until he lowered his hips again, hand stilling on his cock as he moaned through the aftershocks.

“Does it feel that good?”

“Yeah.” Reita let out a heavy breath as Uruha's fingers slipped out of him, turning his head to look at Uruha, smiling contently. “Though it was better because it was you.”

Uruha's heart fluttered at that, and he leaned in to kiss Reita before he noticed the blush that was spreading on Uruha's cheeks, slow movements of his lips that had Reita struggling to return the gesture while catching his breath. He carefully lowered Reita's leg, running his hand across Reita's abdomen to his side, arm curled around him as their kiss grew deeper, Reita starting to recover from his orgasm.

They pulled apart eventually, Uruha leaning his forehead against Reita's and panting softly, his breaths hitting Reita's lips and drawing a smile from him. “You know, I still want you inside me.”

Uruha grinned at that, he was harder than he'd been in a while, something about Reita's reactions affected him in a way he couldn't quite describe, and while he wouldn't have bothered Reita with his boner if he was too tired, he was grateful that they were still on the same page. “I was hoping you'd say that.”

He got up and removed the rest of his clothes, sighing as he pulled his boxers down and his dick stood up proudly, stepping out of them and heading over to Reita's bag. The condoms were lying in a corner at the bottom, and he pulled one out and tore the wrapper, rolling it on and smiling at the irony. He supposed he should be grateful for Reita's mother's thoughtfulness.

Reita handed him the lube when he returned and he smiled in thanks, slicking himself up quickly and crawling back on the bed, settling between Reita's legs. He took a moment to admire Reita, naked and waiting for him, watching him expectantly, and Uruha decided it was his favourite sight. As he bent forwards and placed his hands on either side of Reita's head, hovering above him and shifting his knees until he found a comfortable position, Reita raised his legs and wrapped them around Uruha's waist, locking his ankles behind his back.

Uruha reached down with one hand to guide his dick to Reita's entrance, groaning as he rubbed the head along his cleft blindly, trying to find the right angle. All his nervousness disappeared when he pushed inside, Reita's ass swallowing his dick eagerly, both of them moaning lowly as Uruha slowly sank to the hilt, filling him completely. Just being inside him was so overwhelming that Uruha had to take a moment to breathe, vision going blurry as his world narrowed down to nothing but Reita, and he leaned down to capture his lips in a desperate kiss.

Their eyes closed as their lips moved in perfect rhythm, tasting and caressing one another, wet and hot and filled with a passion Uruha had never felt before. Kissing Reita was intoxicating, it made his pulse race and his lips tingle, and Uruha didn't think he'd ever get enough, only parting from Reita's mouth for the briefest of moments to draw a quick breath, before descending on him once more.

Only when he could no longer bear the agony of staying still did Uruha move his hips, rocking them slowly, and just that was enough to make his head spin. Their moans mingled as their kiss turned sloppy, lips clashing together over and over as they drank each other's pleasured sounds, neither of them seeming to care about trivial things like oxygen.

Uruha shifted his weight so he was leaning mostly on one arm, the other searching for Reita's on the sheets, interlacing their fingers as he pinned Reita's hand next to his head. He ground his hips against Reita's, dick twitching as it moved inside him, and Uruha hadn't forgotten his previous lesson, trying to find the right angle to bring Reita as much pleasure as possible. He figured he'd succeeded when Reita arched his back with a muffled moan, squeezing Uruha's hand and reaching up to tangle his fingers in his hair, holding on to him for dear life.

Uruha sucked on Reita's tongue as he continued his slow, deep thrusts, hoping their neighbours were out skiing or having dinner, because there was no way he could keep his noises down. Every roll of his hips had him moaning against Reita's mouth, abdomen tightening as the pleasure overtook him, turned him into an incoherent mess. Reita's legs were gripping him firmly, thighs soft against his sides and moving with him, keeping him in place as though Uruha would ever think of pulling away.

He was missing Reita's lips with most of his kisses now, just desperate to taste him, feel him, convey to him the fire that burned inside him and threatened to consume him with its intensity. Reita didn't seem to mind, mouth parted as he moaned and gasped desperately, grip tightening in Uruha's hair, though careful not to hurt him.

Uruha's climax took him by surprise, making his toes curl and his hand clutch Reita's tightly, Reita's name spilling from his lips in a dazed reverie as his hips thrust erratically, the friction almost unbearable. Reita's ass clenched around his cock and milked wave after wave of orgasm from him, and by the end of it, Uruha had no idea how he was still managing to keep his body up and not collapse down on him.

He hung his head next to Reita's, panting heavily into his shoulder as he struggled to breathe, mind hazy enough that it wasn't until a good minute later that he realised Reita hadn't cum. “Shit, I'm so sorry.” He blushed deeply as he let go of Reita's hand, wrapping his fingers around his cock instead, delighting in the deep groan that rumbled in Reita's chest.

“It's alright,” Reita said in an effort to reassure him, fisting the sheets as Uruha's hand started moving, gliding over his shaft and making it hard to speak. “Fuck, ‘Ruha, so good.”

The desperation in Reita's voice and the way his ass clenched around him almost got Uruha hard again, but he ignored his own body for a second in favour of focusing on Reita, the sounds he made and how they increased in volume if he moved his hand just right, the way his legs tightened around his waist when Uruha tilted his head to lick and kiss at his neck lovingly. He stroked him how he knew he liked it himself when he was close, quick flicks of his wrist that seemed to be doing the trick, judging by Reita's reactions. He twisted his hand, rubbed his thumb over the head, nipped at Reita's neck until his entire body tensed, back arching off the bed and rubbing their chests together.

Cum spattered their chests, stomachs, and Uruha's hand, Reita's knuckles turning white with how hard he gripped the sheets, and the strained groans that left his lips made Uruha hum in satisfaction. He didn't stop moving until Reita sank back into the mattress, pulling his hand away and finally giving in to the exhaustion, laying down on Reita and smearing his cum between them.

They lay there unmoving for a while, breathing heavily and refusing to let go of the euphoria they felt, neither wanting the moment to end. Uruha was the first to move, cupping Reita's cheeks in his hands and joining their lips, kissing him slow and gentle and no longer with a desperate and consuming hunger. This time, all he wanted was to feel Reita a little longer, distract himself from the uncomfortable feeling of the wet condom around his flaccid dick.

Reita's arms wrapped around his torso, holding him close as he responded with as much passion as he could muster, though soon parting for air. He smiled as Uruha lifted himself enough to look at him, studying Reita's face and raising an eyebrow at his humoured expression. “What?”

“I just realised we have to shower again.”

~

They had gone out after dinner, wrapped in warm clothing, scarves pulled almost up to their noses, and walked a ways up the hill, until they found a large rock that was perfect to sit on. They admired the view, hands tangled despite the mittens making it hard, looking out over the resort and the valley further down, and despite the darkness and the wind howling in the distance, they were comfortable.

“Hey, 'Ruha?”

“Hmm?”

“How did things go between you and that dude? You know, the one working at that library,” Reita asked, his smile hidden behind his scarf, but Uruha noticed the way his eyes glinted, even in the dark.

“Awful,” Uruha said, shaking his head, though he was sporting a smile of his own. “His ass was terrible, and he definitely could have used his mouth more.”

“Jerk,” Reita mumbled, bumping his shoulder against Uruha's with a laugh that made Uruha's heart flutter in his chest.

“You asked,” he said and shrugged, glancing at Reita when he leaned closer, resting his head on him. “Are we boyfriends now?”

“If you want to be,” Reita said after a short silence, looking down at the resort where his family was probably preparing to go to bed, shuffling closer to Uruha, curling an arm around his waist.

“I'd like that,” Uruha said, leaning his head against Reita's and shifting his gaze forwards as well. “I'd like that a lot.”


End file.
